1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flood barriers to protect homes and buildings during a flood and in particular, panels that can be assembled on site to form a flood barrier against flooding.
2. Prior Art
Presently, sandbags and plastic sheeting are often used to form flood barriers to protect homes and buildings. This process is laborious, time consuming and cumbersome.
Other methods of flood barriers are shown in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,774, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,929, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,286, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,217, U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,316, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,373, U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,736B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,655 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,711 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,616B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,002B1 & U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,385B1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,774, U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,929, U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,286, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,217, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,373, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,655 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,711B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,616B2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,002B1 & U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,385B1 use a footing or foundation to attach the flood barrier. Alternatively, stakes, anchors, sockets or channels are made on the ground to attach the flood barrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,316 uses concrete flood barriers which are heavy, cumbersome and difficult to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,736 B1 uses a plurality of fluid filled bodies made of sheet material stacked together to form a flood barrier. It is labor intensive to form the flood barrier. These fluid filled bodies are heavy and difficult to assemble.
The present invention does not need any footing, foundation, anchor, stake or similar object to attach the flood barrier to the ground.